wayriftfandomcom-20200213-history
Arweinydd
The Arweinydd are a race of energy beings that was first discovered by the Dragon-kin during the Time Before. Zemi Dreigiau, Zazo, Zeni, and Zerom are well-known Arweinydd from the Nefolian world. Other lesser-known, but just as important Arweinydd include Omakyn, Archodys and Mote. Arweinydd who are exposed to the Earthian world tend to change over time, becoming more like the people they connect and associate with. When connected to a living planet in a state of symbiosis, Arweinydd become planetary Patron. The origins of Arweinydd are ancient and unknown. Though they have some point of common creation, it is thought that Arweinydd do not have physical parents. They also do not consider themselves part of a family unit and do not claim each other as siblings. The exception to this is Zemi, who adopted the Earthian concept of family and applied it to other Arweinydd around him, calling them brothers and sisters. History The Arweinydd were first discovered by the race of Dragon-kin, who did not recognize them as a sentient being. During much of the Time Before, the Dragon-kin used and fed off of Arweinydd power as a form of energy. Once the Dragon-kin discovered that Arweinydd held the potential to become aware, there was a split in attitudes on whether the Arweinydd should be treated as actual people or remain a source of energy. This argument was one factor that eventually led to the Mistake. After the end of the Time Before, only a small group of Arweinydd remained, hidden within a pocket dimension. Zemi often called these Arweinydd the Others and referred to their home as the Arweinydd Dimension. Though Zemi was able to communicate to the Earthians of the Nefolian world through power points, such as the Host Gate, it wasn't until AsaHi made a connection to Zemi that Arweinydd were able to move into the physical realm. Since then, Arweinydd have become Patrons and struggled to find their place among the physical world throughout the history of the Earthian races. Form Their initial shape is that of a star-like light. Because of this, Arweinydd are thought to have come from the deep ranges of space. Arweinydd form is very fluid in its earliest stages. Because of this, their form can sometimes be changed by the will of Earthians until the Arweinydd gains more control of their physical manifestation. Most Arweinydd have two forms, which develop over time spent exposed to the Earthian world. The first is a spirit manifestation that represents the Arweinydd's personality, and usually is an animal form. Examples of this are Zemi's Dragon form, Zazo's wolf form and Zeni's bird form. The second is a person-form, which often imitates the Earthian peoples the Arweinydd relates to the most. This can differ depending on the world and culture the Arweinydd is exposed to. For example, Zazo's person-form resembles the Nefolians in stature and coloration, while Shaun's person-form looks more human. Chaos and Creation Just as the physical world has an effect over the development of Arweinydd, so does the universal energies of Chaos and Creation. Arweinydd fear the idea of becoming Chaotic, which twists the spirit and will of the Arweinydd into a being of destruction. Most Arweinydd choose to embrace the power of Creation, even in little ways, such as creating a physical form. Earthanydd Some Arweinydd who spend an extended amount of time living and relating to Earthians become more and more like the Earthian people to a point they are no longer considered Arweinydd. These creatures are known as Earthanydd, and display many of the needs and weaknesses that Earthian people do. Sometimes this weakens the Arweinydd's natural powers along with the physical vulnerabilities. Category:Races